Inkjet printing systems may include a print head having nozzles and a fluid supply system to supply fluid such as ink to the print head. The print head may include a print mode to eject fluid onto a substrate and a maintenance mode to eject fluid to maintain the print head. In the maintenance mode, the print head may be purged by the ejection of fluid through the nozzles thereof.